Cookin' Up Love
by snapple79
Summary: Sam and Andy end up on a short undercover op together. But things are still awkward with them since they're dating other people, so how will they make it work? Set in S4 (based off some basic stuff we've seen in promos).


Just another idea that popped into my head that would bring Andy and Sam back together sooner than what I think will happen on the show. Enjoy! And let me know what you think with a review; they make me smile. :)

Also, don't forget to vote for the Rookie's Choice Awards!

Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue.

* * *

**Cookin' Up Love**

Half the division was helping with a big drug case the detective's caught two weeks earlier from the Drug Squad. They'd been investigating a south end pastry shop that was the front for the Italian mob and today they hoped to get a break in the case. They'd gotten a tip that Miranda Jacobs, the owner of Bel Cibo Catering, had a meeting with the head of the mob to form a partnership, which would have her transporting the mob's drugs through her business. The thought was she would hide drugs in her food to make it easy to transport them from one place to another with no one batting an eye at a catering service delivering food.

Sam and Andy were in a surveillance van across the street from the restaurant waiting on their target. Andy had silently cursed Chris that morning for claiming he just _had _to go with Traci in the van sitting around the corner at the businesses side entrance - you know, to get parenting tips and all that.

So, here she sat, awkwardly sipping on a coffee that had turned cold long ago. She stared at the split screen video showing the front entrance right outside their van, the side entrance Chris and Traci were watching, and two views from inside the pastry shop. The Drug Squad had been following this mob for a while and already had the place wired.

Sam tapped absentmindedly on the empty paper cup he held as he watched Andy watch the screen.

Andy could feel she was being watched; she could always feel when his eyes were on her. She had to force herself not to look over at him. What had Traci said so long ago about being stuck in a van with 'your person.' But Sam wasn't that to her, was he? No, she was with Nick. She'd been happily dating Nick for two months. And Sam had been happy with Marlo for twice as long. So, no Sam couldn't be her person.

He couldn't be that person she would always have a history with. That person who would always get her. That person who she'd always get his stupid jokes. That person who she could never get out of her system. No, he couldn't be that person for her.

But, he was. So being stuck in a van for hours with him was awkward. When she finally turned her head toward Sam, he was staring into his empty cup. "We, uh, we should've brought more coffee," she said, putting her half-filled cup on the floor of the van.

"Yup," he said, popping the 'p.'

"Or tea...I mean, I think that's what you're into now, right?" she asked, sarcasm tracing her voice.

"I'm, uh, back to coffee mostly now. I don't think change really agrees with me. Found I can't really live without the caffeine," he said. He wondered how many other changes he'd forced upon himself would face the same result; being tossed out in favor of what he loved.

"Yeah, well, change isn't always what it's cracked up to be," she said, raising an eyebrow as she stared at him.

They were both quiet for a while after that. Eventually, Andy's allergy to silence got the best of her. "So, uh, you going to Frank and Noelle's wedding next month?" she asked, trying to make conversation.

"Well, I kinda have to be when I'm the best man," he replied, smiling.

"Oh, yeah, right, of course." She cursed herself for forgetting that Traci mentioned that at some point. "It, uh, should be a really nice event."

"Yup."

The atmosphere couldn't be more awkward in the van and she silently cursed Traci and Chris again for leaving her alone with Sam. They just weren't at a place in their friendship or ex-ship or whatever it was labeled where this was remotely comfortable.

Sam watched her chew on her bottom lip and hated that things were so awkward between them. He knew part of it was because of everything that still remained unresolved between them. But they couldn't sit alone in this van for the next however many hours with this awkwardness straining the air between them.

"Did you hear about the guy 27 Division found dead with his head in his cornflakes?" Sam asked.

Andy shook her head, so he continued. "They thought a cereal killer was involved," he deadpanned.

She look at Sam in disbelief before cracking up, a full on belly laugh erupting. Sam couldn't help but chuckle, his dimples breaking out brightly. He loved seeing her this way, happy and carefree. It had been a while, and if he did see her smile it usually wasn't because of him.

When her laugher finally subsided, she smiled at him and shook her head slightly. "I miss this," she said, remembering a time when things were fun and easy between them. A time when they didn't have so much baggage.

"Me too."

Sam's phone began ringing and he kept staring at Andy as he answered, cursing the interruption. "Swarek."

"Sammy, we've got a problem," Oliver said.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked.

"The new rook seems to have pulled a McNally, stopped your target for speeding, then found a bag of pot in the car and arrested her," Oliver explained. "Miranda Jacobs is currently sitting in Interrogation Room One."

"You've gotta be kidding me Oliver! Who the hell was she partnered with? They couldn't stop her before she ruined this whole operation?" Sam was fuming. He was sick of this case, sick of getting nowhere with it. And now their big break was ruined.

"Uh, it was Cruz. She was partnered with Price," Oliver said quietly.

Sam shook his head still mad. He didn't care if it was his - whatever she was - he was still pissed off that no one reigned the over eager rookie in.

"We're heading back now," Sam told his friend before throwing his phone down. "We're done. Let Nash know. Our target's been arrested."

Seeing how pissed Sam was, Andy didn't ask questions. She followed orders and called Traci, letting her know everyone was meeting back at the station. When they were on their way, Sam passed along what Oliver had told him.

Sam and Andy arrived back the station with Traci and Chris just behind them. Andy hung back to update them as Sam headed right for the Parade Room. She couldn't help but notice Marlo stop him to chat.

"Sam, I don't know what my rookie was thinking. She wasn't clearly," Marlo started, but Sam raised his hand to stop her.

"Don't even," he warned her. "You should've known better. She _never_ should've been allowed to arrest her."

"Sir," Chloe interjected, walking up to the pair. "I'm really sorry, sir. I didn't know."

"That's why your TO is supposed to teach, so you learn this stuff," he said, throwing an angry eye at Marlo.

Marlo turned on her heels and nearly stomped into the Parade Room, with Chloe following close behind sheepishly.

Andy witnessed the whole scene, walking toward them slowly as it was happening, and wrapped a hand gently around Sam's bicep to stop him before he walked into the Parade Room. "You know, that was me arresting Gabe a few years back," she commented.

"Difference is, _that _operation was being run in the dark. This one isn't. Everyone should've known what she looked like. She never should've been arrested," he said.

"Just, don't be too hard on Price. She's a good cop," Andy said, finding a lot of similarities between her and Chloe.

"_She's_ not who should know better." With that Sam walked into the room with Andy following behind him. She couldn't help but be a little pleased that it was Marlo, not Chloe, that he was pissed at. Marlo was always too smug for her own good and deserved to be brought down a few notches.

Everyone gathered in the front of the room to get updated on what had happened. When Sam finished explaining where things stood now, Frank took over. "We need to determine how to proceed. Miranda is uncooperative and unwilling to make a deal, so we can't send her in to finish the meet. Soon enough, word is going to get back to them that she was arrested."

Oliver was the first to speak, from his seat at the front table. "Hate to point out the obvious, but McNally looks a lot like Miranda. Could easily pass for her with people who have only heard of her, but never met her," he said.

"There's no way that would work," Marlo piped up. "They could've seen a photo of her, they've heard her voice. There's no way McNally can pass for Miranda." She didn't want Andy swooping in to save Sam's case, especially when he blamed her for it going to hell in the first place.

"It's been done before," Sam said, standing up straight and crossing his arms defensively. "I played the pawn easily enough in a similar situation a couple years ago. The Bergan-Landry takedown. No reason to think why this won't work."

"Sam's right. From what we know, they have minimal knowledge of Miranda. For a quick op, I think we could pull this off," Frank said. "You okay with this, McNally?"

"Yeah, sure, of course. Whatever I need to do," she replied, nodding her head.

"Okay, well then, you get to choose your partner. I want backup with you the whole time," he said.

Andy looked around the room, at Chris, Dov, Nick, Chloe, Oliver, Sam, Gail, Traci and Marlo. Nick stood up from his perch on one of the tables, assuming he'd be her choice. She trusted him - they _were _dating and all - but not that long ago he'd held a gun to her head and pulled the trigger. So, there was that.

The whole room was shocked when she finally spoke. "Sam. I, uh, I'd like Sam to be my partner. Um, if that's okay with you," she said, her eyes meeting his with a question.

Sam had to clear his throat at the surprise, but recovered quickly. "Sure. I've got your back, McNally." She smiled at him. She knew he always did; it's why she wanted him with her on this.

"Okay, then. McNally, go change. Swarek, you gotta lose the gun and badge. We'll regroup in half an hour to decide who's riding in the cover vans and our exact plan of action," Frank instructed.

As everyone began to leave the room, Nick tugged on Andy's arm to stop her before she could get out the door. "What was that all about?" he demanded.

"What?" She pulled her arm out of his grasp, not understanding why he was mad at her.

"Taking Swarek with you? I'm your boyfriend Andy, and we recently spent six months undercover. I think I could manage this op with you," he said, not able to hide some of the fire he was holding back from exploding.

"You also held a gun to my head and pulled the trigger on our last op, Nick," she reminded him.

"I thought we got past that." They'd never talked about it – other than a comment in passing during a paintball game - but he thought when she never brought it up again that she was fine. That after thinking about it, she understood.

"We did. I thought I had. But it's all I'd be thinking about and I can't let myself be distracted when I go in there. This might be a simple meet, but it's dangerous," she said, pleading with him to understand where she was coming from.

"Don't you think I know that. That's why I want to be there with you."

"Look, I made my choice. Sam and I were partners for a long time. We don't have a lot of time to plan this, and he and I know each other's moves..._and_ I know I won't be distracted with visions of a gun clicking in my ear." With that, she walked out and headed to the locker room.

* * *

Andy was putting on heavier makeup to look the part of Miranda when Sam walked into the women's locker room. "You ready for this?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yup. Thanks, uh, thanks for backing me up on this. I just..."

"We work well together, McNally. I'm sorry that's taken a backseat with...with everything that's happened this year," he said sincerely. It wasn't only him becoming detective that limited the times they were partnered up. Both avoided the other even when their cases crossed paths. It was easier to ignore their unresolved past that way.

She pressed her lips together after applying lip gloss and looked over at him. "Me too." It was never the same with anyone else. From the first day they were partnered together, they had something special that couldn't be recreated with anyone else.

"So, what do you say _Miranda_, ready to take down some criminals?" he asked, grinning.

"Always," she replied, returning his grin with one of her own.

They walked into the Parade Room, where all their co-workers were already gathered. Frank handed out assignments and informed Andy and Sam how they should proceed. They were going to have to trust their instincts about the situation and how to react since they didn't know the exact plan and Miranda was being less than helpful. All they needed was to get the deal on tape, with everything spelled out - how the arrangement would work, and how much money and drugs would exchange hands.

Marlo and Nick took one of the cover vans, with Chris, Dov and Chloe in another. Traci and Oliver would be walking the street near the pastry shop. Everyone would be able to hear what was going on thanks to the place already being wired, and those in the vans would see the video surveillance.

Less than an hour later, everyone was in position.

* * *

Sam and Andy walked into the pastry shop. There was a teenager behind the register, obviously waiting for customers to wait on, and a large man standing near a door at the rear of the shop with his arms crossed.

Andy walked confidently up to the man with Sam on her heels. "Hi there," she said smiling up at the man, who looked less than impressed she was talking to him. "I think Mr. Maccelli is expecting me."

"Mr. Maccelli isn't expecting anyone this afternoon," he replied gruffly.

"Tell him Miranda Jacobs is here. He'll want to see me."

"You were supposed to be here this morning," he said.

Andy batted her eyelashes as she looked up at Sam. "I got a little distracted," she said pointedly. "Blame this one here who came back to town unexpectedly this morning." She playfully poked him in the chest.

Seeing a skeptical look still on the man's face, Sam wrapped his finger around Andy's belt loop and tugged her closer, until he only needed to tilt his head down slightly for their lips to meet. It was meant to be chaste, but the moment their lips touched fireworks exploded. The world disappeared as their mouths hungrily fed off each other, passion igniting.

They were snapped back to reality by the clearing of a throat. "Wait here. I'll see if Mr. Maccelli still wants to see you."

Andy tried to smile and nod as she was still reeling from the kiss. "You do that," she said with attitude.

They couldn't be certain they weren't still being watched, so they stayed in character. Andy relaxed her body into Sam's and he rested a hand on her hip, his thumb sliding into a belt loop. Andy couldn't help but notice how natural this felt. It never felt this easy undercover with Nick, even after six month as a couple. Yet, here, five minutes into this undercover, it felt real and natural.

Sam hadn't intended for the kiss to be much of anything, just a show of affection for their audience, but when their lips touched a jolt went through his body. It was a feeling he hadn't felt since, well, since the last time he kissed Andy. Marlo was an okay kisser, average at best, and he still wasn't used to how her big lips overtook his mouth. With Andy, their mouths fit together perfectly and he just craved more, like he couldn't get enough.

Andy rested her head against Sam's shoulder and wondered if he felt half of what she had from their kiss. It was supposed to be quick and simple, but she lost herself in it. The way his mouth covered hers left her weak in the knees. Nick was okay, a bit of a sloppy kisser really, and never even came close to making her feel that way. No one ever had matched the passion she felt from Sam's lips.

* * *

In the cover van outside, Marlo looked at Nick. "These two have a lot of history, don't they?" she asked. She knew the rumors, that they'd served suspensions because of each other, that they had been a thing, but Sam would never elaborate on his relationship. It wasn't until recently she thought it might not be so much that he didn't like to talk about past relationships with his current girlfriend, but maybe that talking about it would give away his real feelings.

Nick nodded. "Partners for nearly three years, professionally. Personally under a year. He broke her heart." He thought back to all the times while they were undercover that she'd gone to bed crying as she thought about him. How, even once they were back, she'd come cry on his shoulder about how Sam had moved on.

Marlo chewed on that for a moment. "He's never looked at me the way he looks at her," she pondered aloud.

Nick glanced over at her, but remained silent. He tried to ignore the looks Andy would throw Sam's way when they were at The Penny; was currently trying to ignore the serious eyes they were giving each other now. "They've both moved on," he said, not only trying to convince Marlo, but himself as well. "They've been over for a year." The argument sounded weak even to him, but he wasn't going to admit the cracks clearly visible in both relationships.

"Someone might need to remind _them_ of that," she said as she watched her boyfriend kiss Nick's girlfriend. Looked a lot more intense than anything she'd shared with Sam, and that realization stung.

Nick swallowed thickly as he watched the kiss. It was nothing like the kisses he and Andy had shared while they were undercover. It was more intense, more real. It felt like someone was taking a jackhammer to the crack forming between him and Andy, and it hurt.

* * *

Back in the pastry shop, the burly man reappeared and ushered Andy and Sam upstairs to an office.

"Ms. Jacobs, nice to finally meet you," Franco said from behind his desk.

"Miranda, you can call me Miranda. Nice to meet you too."

"You're not what I expected. For someone doing this out of revenge, you're...happier," Franco mused.

Sam felt Andy's back tense under his hand. She had no idea Miranda's motive for this. They had assumed it was simply the money, but if it was revenge she could easily say the wrong thing and blow their cover. As much as Sam wanted to jump in to protect her, he knew she could handle this and he had to let her take the lead here. She schooled her features as she felt Sam's thumb rubbing against the skin of her lower back where her shirt had ridden up slightly.

"You can blame this one for that," she said, nodding her head toward Sam. "He returned to town a week earlier than expected, and well, what can I say. He brought a smile to my face this morning."

"Can't stay away from this stunning beauty for too long," Sam said, adding to her story before nuzzling her neck. His touch calmed her - it was just the assurance she needed - but it also served to send every nerve ending in her body on high alert. It was the natural response her body always had to him. She felt guilty that her body responded like this to Sam when it _never_ acted this way around Nick.

Andy quickly pushed the feelings away to focus on the business at hand. She peppered Franco with questions about how he wanted the drugs transported and how much drugs he was talking about. All the details the Drug Squad needed to help take him down.

"So, we have a deal?" Franco asked.

She pretended to contemplate the arrangement discussed before nodding her head. "We have a deal."

Franco nodded at the man who stood silently in the corner and the man placed a briefcase on the desk in front of them. He snapped it open to reveal a lot of cash. "The down payment we agreed upon," Franco said. "Other payments will be made upon successful completion of each transport."

Sam and Andy knew money would be brought up, but didn't know the specifics or that a down payment had been discussed. Andy smiled as she thought about a response, but Sam jumped in. "Wow, man, that's a lot of dough there. How much is that?"

"Half a mill, as discussed Miranda."

"Of course. Thank you." She nodded at Sam, an indication for him to gather up the briefcase.

"You'll receive details about the first transport in the next few days and then you'll have four days to complete the transportation of the product," Franco instructed. Little did he know, he'd be sitting in a jail cell before that ever happened.

"I look forward to it. Nice doing business with you Mr. Maccelli." Andy nodded at Franco and his silent goon in the corner, before turning and heading out the way they came in, with Sam still resting his hand on the small of her back. His hand served as this constant comfort to relax her nerves and a reminder that he was always there.

When they neared the car they were using for this op, Sam slid his hand up her back and gently squeezed her shoulder. "Good job," he whispered. That earned him one of her megawatt smiles as she crossed to the other side of the car.

When Sam and Andy drove off, the cover vans stuck around to make sure they weren't followed. Marlo and Nick watched the car drive away and couldn't help but think about what they'd seen. Couldn't help but think they're significant others looked better and more comfortable with their exes than they did with them.

Sam took the long way back to the station, weaving around the city to make sure there was no one tailing them. And, well, he was enjoying spending this time with Andy, even if it was under the guise of being undercover.

* * *

Sam and Andy debriefed quickly with Frank and Traci when they got back to the station. They still had some paperwork to complete, but all the important information was forwarded to the Drug Squad.

Andy was in the locker room grabbing her bag and looking forward to heading home when Nick walked in. "Hey," he said, startling her as she was lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey," she replied, shutting her locker as she turned toward him. She put her bag down on the bench. "I'm sorry about today. I, uh, I've always trusted Sam with my life and on the job. We just, we work well together."

"And we don't?" Nick asked, eyebrows raised.

"No, that's not what I mean, Nick." Andy sighed in frustration. "You and I...We work..."

"He dumped you in a parking lot in the rain. Do you need me to remind you of that? You needed me to be your break-up buddy because he hurt you so badly," he said. "You needed me to help you pick up the pieces _twice_ when he broke your heart. I would never do that to you."

She felt a sudden need to defend Sam. "He was going through a lot after Jerry died. And then I left, so he...He had every right to move on. But that's...that's not what I'm talking about," she said, shaking her head.

"No, no, of course not," he replied, sarcastically. "Because how can someone so easily get past all of that and act so convincing as a loving couple?"

"It's called being undercover, playing a character. I'm sorry if you - "

"Save it, Andy," he interrupted. "I'm done playing second best. Done holding someone else's spot warm until he gets his head out of his ass."

She sighed. She knew what he was saying was true and felt horrible about it. "Nick, I'm sorry. Not just about today. I thought I could move on. I wanted this to work," she said, waving her arm between them. "But you're right."

"You know he's still with someone else though, right? I mean, he may never be yours to have again," he said, softening. Nick knew continuing to yell at her wouldn't help, especially if they wanted to keep any sort of friendship after this.

"I know," she said, giving him a lopsided smile as she held back tears. "But, I'll wait. He waited for me once and I'll...I need to wait for him and give us that chance."

"You need a ride home?" he asked.

She shook her head. "I think a long walk will do my mind some good tonight."

* * *

In the station's break room, Sam and Marlo were sitting on a bench. When he'd told Marlo he had a good amount of paperwork to finish and wouldn't be coming over, she insisted they talk here and now.

"You still love her." It wasn't a question, but Marlo's eyes held a small amount of hope he'd disagree.

Sam sighed. "Yeah, I do. I thought I could get over her, but..." His words trailed off as he looked toward the floor.

"Then why me? Why start something with me?" she asked.

"It was friendly at first, casual. I wanted to get over her and I thought...I thought this would help, _you_ would help with that. But then...I realized I don't want to wake up one morning and realize no one knows me. So, I let us get more serious. I wanted someone to fill that need. But, uh, McNally's the only one that can do that. She already knows me...at least knows more than most."

"So, then, this is it, isn't it? I've always just been second best," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you. You gotta know that," he said.

* * *

Andy leaned her back against the wall just outside the break room, not believing what her ears were hearing. She didn't mean to eavesdrop, but had been on her way to grab a coffee before walking home. Now she was rooted to her spot, unable to move.

It was another couple of minutes before Marlo fled the room. She was headed in the opposite direction of Andy and never saw her standing there. Andy waited another minute before walking in and saw Sam walking toward the coffee machine. He looked up and as much as she tried to hide it, he saw it on her face that she'd overheard.

She knew he knew. "I didn't mean...I was coming to get a coffee."

He grabbed the coffee he'd made earlier and waved his hand toward the machine in an invitation. "It's all yours."

Andy placed her bag on a chair before walking over to where Sam was still standing at the coffee station. "You did good today, McNally," he told her.

She turned to face him, abandoning the paper cup she'd just pulled out. "I learned from the best," she said, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You kept your cool under pressure, thought on the fly as things we weren't prepared for were thrown at us. The Drug Squad will be impressed with what we were able to give them," he said.

"Thank you for being there today. I couldn't have done it without you," she said.

"Yes, you could have. You're a great cop."

Their faces moved closer as they spoke, lips just about to touch when Oliver's voice made them jump apart. "Sammy, brother, you..." he stopped in his tracks, eyes wide when he realized what he interrupted. "Oh, uh, never mind, yeah, we'll talk later. I'm just gonna..." He stuck a thumb over his shoulder as a grin broke out across his face.

"Shaw, what do you want?" Sam asked, annoyed.

"No, brother, nothing," he said, backing out, hands raised in surrender and trying to tamp down his grin. "You, uh, you kids continue what you were doing."

A full blush had crept over Andy's face by the time Sam looked back at her. "Need a ride to The Penny?" he asked, trying to ignore Oliver's interruption.

Andy nodded, abandoning her earlier plans of going straight home. "Wanna buy me a drink?" She really didn't care who actually paid for the drinks, but she hoped Sam understood what she was saying. All those months ago, he'd wanted her to meet him for a drink and she never showed.

He grinned at her question, dimples on full display. "If you'll let me."

She smiled back at him as they continued to stare at each other. Their faces slowly closed the distance between them again, albeit a bit more hesitantly given the recent interruption. But this time there would be no one walking in on them. Oliver was standing guard in the hallway just out of sight making sure of that.

Their lips came together softly at first, tentatively, each waiting for the other to pull back. But when neither did, they deepened the kiss. Sam had put down the coffee he'd been holding to rest both hands on her hips. Hers found their way to rest on his chest and shoulder as their lips remained fused together.

* * *

Andy woke up in the middle of the night and spent some time staring at Sam. A grin took over her face at how happy she was. They'd spent hours talking, from some casual things while they were at The Penny to some strong words said back at her condo about why each of them abandoned their relationship. But in the end, they talked about everything they needed to leave in the past so they could start fresh. It felt good.

And now, Andy was so incredibly happy - and well, a little sore, given all the making up they'd done after talking. There was one more thing she needed to do before she could really put their past behind them. She slowly slid out of her bed, careful not to wake Sam, and grabbed his t-shirt to throw over her naked body. She padded to the kitchen and opened her freezer. Pulling out a frozen glass of water, she unscrewed the top and let hot water run over the block of ice for what seemed like forever. She knew if she left it alone, eventually the ice would melt on its own, but she needed this finished tonight; she didn't want to wait.

When the ice had mostly melted, Andy pulled it from under the hot water and stuck two fingers in to pull out a small piece of paper. She traced a finger over the words she'd written months ago when she tried to move on; when she was convinced Sam was happier with Marlo than he ever was with her. _Sam Swarek._ She'd put him on ice again, tried to tell herself he was in her past. That they were truly over. Not that it had really worked.

She shredded the piece of paper and tossed it in the trash. She poured most of the contents of the glass down the sink and decided the remaining ice could be cleaned up in the morning. She started to head back to the bedroom, before changing her mind. She pulled the glass and its top from the sink and threw it in the trash. She didn't even want the reminder come morning. She was never putting him on ice again. He, them, this was for forever.

When she climbed back into bed, Sam rolled onto his side and draped an arm over her waist. "Everything okay?" he mumbled, still nearly asleep.

She rolled onto her side, let her fingers trace the hairline on the side of his head and behind his ear before she pressed a kiss to his lips. "Perfect." She snuggled closer, letting her head rest just next to his on the pillow. _Just perfect_.

* * *

The End.


End file.
